Dreyfus
| First = Dawn of the Planet of the Apes: Firestorm| Last = Dawn of the Planet of the Apes }} Dreyfus was a character that appear in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. He was the secondary antagonist of the film. He was the human counterpart of Koba. History Background Dreyfus served in the San Francisco police department all his adult life. Upon being promoted to Chief of Police, he set about making the force 'leaner' and 'more responsive'. Crime dropped every year during his tenure, and he boasted that his administration lead to the arrest of three major crime lords. He had a wife named Maddy, with whom he'd been married for 20 years, and who'd borne him two sons; Edward and John.Dawn of the Planet of the Apes: Firestorm - The Official Movie Prequel "Monkeygate" By the time of the Monkeygate scandal, Dreyfus had stepped down as Chief of Police the year before, with the intention of competing against Mayor House for the San Francisco Mayoral election. When the Simian Flu broke out, he sought to promote himself by visiting quarantined areas in a bid to contrast himself with Mayor House, who had isolated himself from his citizens and never appeared in public without a surgical mask. He went to St. Francis Hospital, where he managed to calm a rioting mob attempting to gain access to a non-existent cure. His actions inspired mixed feelings in his family; John looked up to him, whereas Maddy worried for his safety. With the help of his aide Patel, Dreyfus discovered the truth about the origins of the Simian Flu, as well as its connection to the apes, who were being hunted by Anvil, a military contractor owned by Polytechnic Solutions, which also owned Gen-Sys Laboratories, the company that created the virus. Dreyfus also learned that Mayor House recieved a bribe of $10 million to keep the connection between the virus and the apes secret. Dreyfus headed for the City Hall, where he difused another riot and was nominated Mayor by Daniel Nygun, the president of the Board of Directors. He soon stepped down amidst a wave of attacks by Alpha/Omega, a domestic terrorist group sworn to expedite the virus's 'cleansing' of the 'impure', and the realization that the title of Mayor no longer held any meaning. Shortly after escaping an Alpha/Omega attack on the City Hall resulting in Patel's death, Dreyfus learned that his wife and children had contracted the virus. Ten years later A decade after Monkeygate, having experienced personal loss, Dreyfus sees Caesar and his colony as a threat after discovering an ape encampment at a local power station. Seeing no other solution, Dreyfus has one goal; wipe them out in revenge for allowing the Simian Flu to claim the lives of his two young sons.Dawn of the Planet of the Apes More to come… Personality Dreyfus was seen as man who has been through a great personal tragedy. Before the deaths of his family, he was seen as a loving husband to his wife of twenty years, Maddy and a loving father to their two teenage sons, John and Edward. To the people of San Francisco, Dreyfus was regarded as a hero for all his years on the Police Force and was seen to be always concerned over the wellbeing of others even if it does drive his wife crazy with worry. After the deaths of his wife and sons, Dreyfus still holds many of the beliefs he held before only he was more passionate and sees the apes as an overrall threat to the survival of humanity and sees their extermination as a sure fire way to avenge his family. More to Come... Relationships Malcolm Malcolm is Dreyfus' employee whom Dreyfus works very closely with. They have very different views on how the apes should be handled. More to come… Carver Carver is one of Dreyfus' employees. Dreyfus shares one common agreement with Carver; that the apes need to be wiped out because they supposedly helped wiped out half the planet. More to Come... Ellie Ellie is one of Dreyfus' employees. It is currently unknown as to what kind of relationship Dreyfus has with Ellie but it is obvious they have very different views on their current circumstances. More to Come... Caesar Caesar is Dreyfus' ape opposite. More to Come... Notes *Dreyfus will play a similar role to that of Steven Jacobs who was killed by Koba in Rise but possibly on a much grander scale. *Dreyfus will have experienced a tragic loss. He will have both his teenage sons and his wife to the Simian Flu which leads him to the belief that Caesar and his apes should be wiped out. Trivia *It is speculated that Dreyfus will be the human antagonist of the film. *Gary Oldman's voice was featured in the teaser trailer shown at Comic Con 2013, telling the audience that 4 years were spent fighting the Simian Flu virus and 4 years were spent fighting each other. This possibly means that humans were turning on each other. *Since Malcolm, Ellie, and Malcolm's son are the human counterparts for Caesar, his wife and son, Dreyfus could be considered as the human counterpart for Koba, Caesar's rival. *Gary Oldman said in a recent interview that Dreyfus could be considered a protagonist or an antagonist, depending on one's point of view. *It is speculated that he may play a role similar to Governor Kolp, an antagonist in Battle for the Planet of the Apes. Both being the leader of the survivors and bent on the destruction of the apes. *Dreyfus could be a last name as it is mentioned in the novel, Firestorm that while Dreyfus was chief of police he was addressed as "Chief Dreyfus" and in the same scene in the book he is addressed as "Mr. Dreyfus". Image Gallery Dreyfus.jpg|"You Know What We're Up Against". Dreyfus_Crowd.jpg|Dreyfus rallies a rebellion against Caesar and the evolved apes. DreyfusLookingOver.jpg|Dreyfus looking over his colony. Movies-dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-gary-oldman.jpg|Dreyfus armed and ready for battle. Dreyfus Dawn.jpg Malcolm confronts Dreyfus.jpg|Dreyfus tries to reason with Malcolm. Dreyfus' lost family.jpg|A photo Dreyfus' late sons John and Edward as little boys. Dreyfus crying.jpg|Dreyfus cries over his late family. Meet Dreyfus.jpg References Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:CE Characters Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Human Colony Category:Dreyfus' Family Category:Dreyfus' Human Army Category:Human-Ape War Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Survivors of the Simian Flu